


Attack on the House of M

by William_Magnus



Series: Advantures in the House of M [3]
Category: Marvel (House of M), Young Avengers
Genre: Attack on the House of M goes wrong, Most of the characters are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Magnus/pseuds/William_Magnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final big fight in the House of M crossover event goes differently than it did in the comics thanks to the differences in the previous part of this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on the House of M

"You, this is all your fault!" The brunet woman spat her words dripping with venom. "We were ready to start moving and suddenly this! No matter, when I kill you things will change back and my plans will /not/ fail!" Strange gun already held in position she stepped closer to Wanda, Princess of Genosha and only member of the royal family not to be born a mutant.

"/NO!/ Don't hurt my Mommy!" Of the two young children suddenly throwing themselves in front of the woman it was the slightly leaner of them yelling, the air by his hands vibrating suddenly till it seemed to burst into flame and explosions that washed over their attacker.

As the fury of the attack fell away so too did the child, his energy spent and his hair now bleached white where it was once dark. The woman that had made her way into the safe room holding Wanda and her twin sons stood untouched by the sudden onset of the child’s mutant powers.

"Hmm, surprising. I had expected the other one to attack me that way, not the little speedster. I came prepared, none of your powers can touch me today." The woman said with a small dark grin as she fingered a strange necklace she wore.

The other child, still clinging to his mother, turned to glair at the woman his eyes glowing with a soft blue light.

"Help Us." 

"If only you knew child, I am doing that." She said raising the gun once more.

"No, not you..."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to her immense powers, incredible popularity, and constant service to the defacto rulers of the world Captain Carol Danvers US Air Force Retired (also known as the hero Captain Marvel) was one of the few sapiens with an invitation to the massive party being put on for the House of Magnus and the only one that was not in some way royalty or rich enough to buy a title if she wanted one.

She had come expecting opulence, arrogance, and to be bored out of her mind. What she had not expected was for the world to go insane.

Once the terrorists attacked it was like the world around her had gone insane. Off to the left of her the ruler of Wakanda was alternately hitting on and trying to kill the Queen of Kenya. To the right the Queen of England and her brother were in the middle of a free for all with the world famous wrestler Peter Parker the head of SHIELD (Or possibly former head of SHIELD since he was apparently on the terrorists side) and a man that looked like a school teacher shooting lasers out of his eyes. Somewhere behind her was a man babbling about Taco Bell while fighting a blond guy with a glowing fist, and in front of her...

In front of Carol was the notoriously hard to hurt sapien underworld king pin known as Luke Cage who had just sucker punched her. The cocky look on the criminals face moved less than Carol did when she was hit while she felt her jaw and cracked her knuckles. "Fine, at least I know with you I don't have to worry about holding back."

She was half way through the punch when the blue light filled her eyes and the world changed. Instead of being part of a melee on the lawns of Genoshas famous floating palace she was suddenly somewhere inside, and instead of facing the a criminal with nearly unbreakable skin she was nearly face to face with some tiny brown haired woman.

There was barely enough time for surprise to register on the woman’s face before the punch hit and she was sent flying through a wall. A wall that Carol Danvers would later find out was several feet thick and made of concrete and steel enough to survive most attacks short of a point blank nuclear blast. 

Carol had enough time to turn and face the small voice that asked her for an autograph behind her before the alarms started going off. Before she could decide just how to respond to the 8 year old child the room was filled with very angry, and very powerful looking mutants all wearing the red uniforms of the Crimson Guard, Magnetos own personal private elite special forces. 

She almost wished she could go back to the mind numbing boredom that normally comes with major events like she was expecting tonight to have been. Almost.


End file.
